Roman's Holiday
Roman's Holiday is a mission in The Lost and Damned. It is the final mission given to protagonist Johnny Klebitz by Ashley Butler, Description The mission begins when Ashley phones Johnny and says she is in trouble. Johnny makes his way to her house, when he arrives two of Dimitri Rascalov's men are there. They say that Ashley is in debt to Dimitri and he has not been paid. They tell Johnny that he has to kidnap Roman Bellic or they'll kill Ashley. Johnny goes out to kidnap Roman with the help of Malc. After this mission, Mallorie Bardas will discover Roman's kidnapping and calls Niko to warn him. Niko then saves his cousin. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Malc *Go to the gambling den *Keep an eye out for Roman Bellic *Go to the warehouse *Threaten Roman Bellic but do not kill him (If Roman escapes) Walkthrough Johnny will call Malc and ask him to help kidnap Roman. You must drive to Malc's location then you both get into his car. Malc is up on Y in Northwood. At this point you must drive to the "hardware store" where Roman gambles. A cutscene then begins which shows you and Malc putting Roman in the back of your car. Now you need to drive to the warehouse in Bohan and drop Roman off. If you completely stop the car for any reason, such as hitting an object that won't give (like those wooden telephone poles), Roman will pop out of the backseat and attempt to run off. Fortunately he runs very slow and falls a lot. Target his head with a weapon to scare him back into the car. Alternatively you can dial the number of Roman's Taxi Firm (555-2222) and he will come to Johnny and Malc in his car which will save you the journey over to the hardware store in Broker. This also makes the drive over to the warehouse easier as it is less likely that Roman will escape from the car. Video Walkthrough sepyqaSzqlg Trivia * If Johnny checks his phonebook after he calls Malc, he won't see Malc's name there. * Roman runs off once only. If the car is stopped another time, Roman won't run off because Malc gets hold of him. While running, Roman will shout things like "Run, Roman, run!", "Come on, Roman, escape!" and "Move, you fat, stupid, legs, move!". * When Johnny threatens Roman and gets him back in the car, Malc'll tie Roman so he doesn't escape again. * Malc's Presidente cannot get damaged before he and Johnny enter it. If it does get damaged, the player will fail the mission. * If Malc is killed, the mission will fail and Johnny will let Roman go because he doesn't want to be with him. * If Roman is killed, the mission will fail. * If Roman escapes from Johnny and Malc, the mission will fail. * Most will recognize this mission because it explains how Roman was kidnapped in Grand Theft Auto IV. He was later rescued by his cousin from the same warehouse. * Roman soils himself during this mission, this is brought up a second time at the end of Hostile Negotiation. * The name of the mission is a play on the 1957 film Roman Holiday. * If you call Roman by the number, he will question why Johnny is asking where he is. Johnny will say that two girls want a great ride in a limo, so Roman will accept and arrive in his taxi. He will shout out all possible great places, such as Middle Park, Star Junction and maybe himself. When Johnny and Malc go to him, the kidnapping starts. * It's possible to kill Malc and steal Roman's Taxi after the mission, but it is hard to. The best way is to phone and wait for Roman, then after cutscene of kidnapping, shoot Malc and take car to the closest parking area (Playboy X's loft). * Ironically, Johnny does not know that Roman's cousin is Niko Bellic, a man previously he worked with during a mission for Elizabeta Torres, although he did mention working with an Eastern European and wondered if Roman would be like him. * This is the first mission in the GTA IV era where Roman appears without Niko. * At the beginning of the mission, in Ashley's apartment, there is a portrait of Ashley and Johnny together. If observed closely, it can be noted that Johnny had more hair before the events of The Lost and Damned. * After you rescue Roman in Hostile Negotiation, he may text Niko saying that a "biker guy" kidnapped him, clearly referring to Johnny. * While being kidnapped, Roman will apologize for many things (shitting in his pants, women he chased, internet porn, laughing at Brucie's balls, etc.). * In the cutscene when Johnny meets Malc, Malc's Presidente is equipped with a spoiler, but once Johnny gets in the car there is no spoiler. * This is the first time where Roman is doing a taxi job himself and not one of his other drivers. ---- ---- de:Roman’s Holiday es:Roman's Holiday nl:Roman's Holiday Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned